


可是手机又做错了什么呢

by nowpleaseexcusemeow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowpleaseexcusemeow/pseuds/nowpleaseexcusemeow





	可是手机又做错了什么呢

手机通讯录里的名字有时候会很有趣。

MC的手机通讯录很直白，基本上各路联系人，哪怕是非常要好的朋友的都是以”姓+名“这样正式的方式存在。之所以说”基本上“，是因为有一个人例外，那就是韩主旻先生。

韩主旻先生在MC手机通讯录的姓名是韩理事。然而对不是C&R的员工的MC而言，这不是一个尊称，而是一个昵称。

MC很难非常清楚地剖析这样命名的缘由，它更像是一种私人趣味，看似生疏但其实透着的亲密感觉，宛如一种隐秘的快乐。

联系人的头像MC则选了一张非常正式的照片。照片里韩主旻先生穿着西装三件套，领带和领带夹都十分完美。他的眼神非常眼神专注。那是某财经杂志采访他之后拍摄的硬照。他把照片发在RFA的聊天室的时候，济希的反应很有代表性。

济希说：“我本来快睡着了……看到照片瞬间清醒。有一种我正在开会，而韩理事坐在我的正对面的感觉。”

MC发了一大串哈哈哈哈哈哈的同时立刻保存了照片，并设置成了韩主旻的联系人头像。

每次当她看到一本正经的韩理事“显示”在手机屏幕上，这与接通后的内容常常产生了巨大的反差。MC为此感到的快乐里有一份奇异的甜蜜。

 

RFA带来的不仅是爱人，还有珍贵的友情。虽然RFA其他的成员时常会感受到韩主旻和MC带来的甜蜜暴击，其中受灾最严重的显然是济希。秘书的身份让她经常需要在第一现场面对这对恋人。

“我是一个没有感情的机器人。”姜秘书这么鼓励自己。

“机器人人设万年不崩！”Seven立刻回复。

“啊啊啊啊啊，韩主旻你这个变态，骚话回家说行吗？？？！！！！！拜托你做个人吧，把济希当个人对待好吗？！”这是来自Zen的咆哮。

“嗯？不是她说自己是‘没有感情的机器人’的吗？虽然她的工资单和体检报告都告诉我她是一个人类。以及，什么是，骚话？”韩主旻一丝不苟地发问。

“哈哈哈哈哈，济希对不起啦。不过，主旻你真的好可爱。”MC今天也是一个大写的韩主旻吹。

“没事没事，我觉得我已经习惯了。”这是济希对朋友的温柔。

 

但对于生活说一句习惯又何曾是一件容易的事。它总是能在你以为已经习惯了的事情上，创造出更多的可能性。

韩主旻出差了，本来订好当晚返回的行程，因为天气的缘由，不得不推迟为搭乘第二天的早班飞机。

随行秘书不是济希，加上恰好不是最繁忙的时候，济希和MC两个人在第一时间商定了晚上在济希家里聚会的安排。其实也就是一起看DVD、聊天、吃好吃的食物这样普通的事情，但因为是和自己的好朋友一起做，于是格外开心。

她们还买了啤酒。微醺的状态让一贯清醒忙碌的济希觉得格外放松。

所以，当MC去洗手间的时候，放在茶几上的手机震动起来，屏幕上是熟悉的照片，姓名则是韩理事。济希理所当然地在第一时间接了起来。

她还没来得及出声，就听见对方用非常低沉温柔的嗓音说：“亲爱的，是我，我很想你。”

姜济希直接把手机丢了出去，手机砸到对面的墙上，发出响动。然后她听到MC惊讶又焦急地声音由远到近：“济希怎么了？你没事吧？”

济希觉得脑内乱成一团，该怎么告诉眼前这位手上还在滴水，显然是在洗手的时候，一听见声响就匆匆跑过来关心自己的友人，“你老公叫我亲爱的，还说很想我”这种内容。

MC看见掉在地上的手机，走过去捡了起来。手机自动关机了，屏幕碎得很严重。她一边尝试开机，一边问还石化在原地的济希：“是我的手机怎么了吗？还是墙上有什么可怕的东西？别怕别怕，有我在！”

大概是受到了惊吓，济希觉得酒意全消，她的大脑重新运作起来，抓住了关键词：“你刚说，是你的手机？”

“对呀，我的手机。”MC疑惑。

“这不是我的手机吗？”济希比MC的更疑惑。

好在手机十分坚强地开了机，锁屏是伊丽莎白的照片，搭在她白色毛发上的那双手，是韩主旻的。济希是无论如何不会用这样的照片作为自己的手机锁屏的，这是加薪升职都不考虑的原则问题。

两个人一对，发现彼此间不仅手机型号颜色一致，就连给韩主旻先生在通讯录里设置的名字和照片都一样。

“我是因为那张照片无论什么时候都能让我立刻进入工作状态，才把它设为韩理事的来电照片的。可你是他太太啊，究竟是为什么要叫他韩理事并且用这样照片。”济希总觉得按照韩理事和MC的腻歪劲儿，就算看到两个人用接吻的照片配上腻死人的爱称存在通讯录里，她都不会有丝毫多余的情绪。而这样的事实却让她感到惊讶。

“当然是因为这张照片很帅呀，名字的话……”MC还在想要怎么解释，被济希无情地打断了。

“那个，甜言蜜语还是留给韩理事吧。”济希以机器人表情说。

MC大笑。

说话间，韩主旻的电话又打了过来，MC笑眯眯地走出客厅去接电话。留下济希感情复杂地坐在客厅里消化刚刚发生的事情。

如果不是微醺，就算错接了MC的电话，济希也能在第一时间反应过来的。她有点懊恼。

但总之，这一切只是误会，不用担心性骚扰，不用考虑如何面对MC，不用辞职真的是太好了。济希这么想。

 

尽管再三推辞，济希还是坚持送了MC新手机。同品牌的最新款，方便MC用系统自带功能导入原来手机的所有内容。

韩主旻回来后，MC从头到尾同他详细地说了这件事。他没有多说什么，只是亲了亲怀里的MC，说了一句：“你真的很喜欢韩理事这个称呼。”

他已经习惯MC有时候会带着打趣的意味叫他韩理事，不会再问出“你不是我的员工，为什么也要叫我韩理事”这样的问题了。

他们对彼此的了解，在时间与爱之中逐渐加深。

 

这样的了解的过程中时常伴随着惊喜。虽然惊喜这个词因为有一个“惊”字难免会带来意料之外的效果。

一个人在家的MC，此刻正在马桶上投入地玩Seven新写的一款小游戏，限时连连看。游戏的基本玩法并不新颖，但是画风非常可爱。通过不断升级，可以在游戏里解锁不同种类和毛色的猫咪，并且可以给它们买各种装饰，用品，玩具与食物。玩家还能升级自己的公寓，让猫咪们住得更加舒适。游戏最高等级的猫咪是以伊丽莎白为原型的白色波斯猫，韩主旻先生对此颇有微词，但是当Seven表示游戏所有的收入都会捐助给流浪动物救助机构，并在游戏里标出的时候，韩主旻则默许了。

MC是游戏的忠实粉丝。手头的这一轮游戏正进入白热化的生死关头，突然手机屏幕切换成了来电时候的屏幕模式，MC看着屏幕上的韩理事穿着条纹衬衫，扣子只系了一半，能够轻易地看到锁骨和胸前的肌肤。而来电名称则毫不含糊地显示着“老公”两个大字。

MC手一抖，手机掉在了浴室铺着瓷砖的地板上，发出了清脆的声音。

虽然比上一次轻微很多，可手机屏幕再一次毫不留情出现了裂纹。

MC把电话拨了回去。

“我我我我的手机联系人是怎么回事？”她震惊到结巴。

“不喜欢吗？”对方的声音带着了然的意味。MC甚至怀疑这一通电话只是韩主旻先生打来让她注意他更改了自己的通讯录上的信息这件事的。

“可我的手机不是有密码吗？”

“你之前和我说了你的密码是我的生日。”

MC想了起来，之前韩主旻用”以防万一“为理由，在自己的手机里添加她的指纹的时候，她本着平等的态度告诉了他，自己的手机密码是他的生日。

但他们倒是从来都没有翻看过对方的手机，以致于她几乎忘记了这件事。

“那，老……我的意思是，那个称呼又是怎么回事？”虽然如今已经是法律意义上的夫妻，但MC依旧很难直接用“老公”称呼自己的另一半，哪怕是这样的情况下。

“电视剧或者言情小说里的女主不都是这么称呼自己的先生的吗？”韩主旻先生回答得理所当然。

MC当然了解这个男人对知识涉猎的广泛。

她默默地叹了一口气，说：“嗯，好吧。可我觉得韩理事更可爱。”

她听见对方非常温柔地说：“你当然可以改任何你喜欢的称呼，你生气了吗？因为我私自用了你的手机，没有提前和你说。”

MC向来对这样的韩主旻先生无力招架，“没，没事。你是不是在忙？”她恰好听见旁边有别人说话的声音。

“刚好有一份文件送来要我签字。”韩主旻回答。

挂了电话之后，MC点开通讯录。放大了那张照片。那是一张自拍，人物稍微有一点模糊。只是暖色的光线配上这种程度的模糊，让照片的内容更添了几分煽情。她很熟悉这样的韩主旻，是她每天都能在家里看到的样子。她当然知道他有多英俊，只是用这样的形式重新打量的时候，其中性感让她觉得几乎不敢直视。

她决定找一张“正常”一点的照片作为代替，点开相册的时候却发现了一堆自己没见过的照片。内容与那张自拍基本相同，只是在光线和模糊程度上有细微的差别。她数了一下，一共53张。照片的属性显示这是昨天晚上她睡着以后发生的事情。

MC再一次叹了一口气。她想起对方在电话里的温柔。其实她并不在意他用自己的手机这件事，那更像是一种害羞。她觉得自己刚才的态度对比起来有点过于冷淡，于是她决定在修改之前，先发一条短信过去：可你的自拍当通讯录头像会不会太好看了，我不想让别人看到。

韩主旻秒回了这条短信，短信的内容很简单：我懂。以及，我是你的。

MC彻底放弃了，于是这条通讯录内的联系人信息就这样留在了MC的手机里。

 

只是MC当然不甘心就这么落败，她打算如法炮制。

晚上韩主旻照例运动洗澡，他的手机就放在MC面前的茶几上。MC顺利地用指纹解锁。她觉得自己心跳加速，颇有一种做贼的感觉。她很好奇自己在韩主旻的手机里的名字。按照她对这位先生的了解，本名或者韩夫人这一类的称呼可能性很大。

韩主旻的通讯录里的人不少，她在查找栏输入了自己的号码，然后看到了那个联系人。联系人没有设置头像。MC知道这不会是因为懒惰或者粗心导致的结果，她想起了白天那条短信里韩主旻回复她说“我懂”，原来他是真切地有着那样的心情。她非常明白他的占有欲，虽然他总是会带她出席各种她愿意出席的场合，也从不避讳媒体和闪光灯，但在有些细节上，他却非常执着“这是属于我一个人的MC”这件事。

然而MC的注意力却是被联系人的姓名先夺走的，联系人的姓名是：“我最可爱的小公主。”这个称呼让她甚至又确认了一遍自己输入的号码。

MC塞满了内心无数个惊叹号和省略号。

惊叹号是她想到这样的称呼，难免会被同事或者下属瞥见。她实在是不愿意想象当韩主旻先生的下属得知自己以扑克脸和冷淡严厉著称的上司，对自己另一半的称呼是“我最可爱的小公主”时的心情。

省略号则是，在取肉麻昵称这件事上，她输得五体投地。

不过好在还有来电照片可以让她发挥。她想点击自拍，却手滑点成了从相册选择的选项。然后她看到各种各样的自己。在不同的时间与场合。有的照片失焦的问题很严重，有的却意外地好看。那些照片让她想起了他们相处里的点滴。原来不知不觉中，他们已经拥有了这么多的回忆。

她看到一张照片，照片里的她睡得很熟，有清晨的阳光从窗户照进来。床就在窗边，照片里能看见窗外的海。明明没有任何露骨的内容，她却觉得自己脸红了。她记得那是他们蜜月第一晚的照片。他遵守了他的承诺，让她彻夜未眠，直到阳光铺满窗外的海面。法罗群岛的海明明如此寂静，却因此让她在回想时总是心如擂鼓。

她将这张照片设置成了来电头像，带着甜蜜和戏谑的心情。

 

第二天白天，MC照例接到韩主旻拨来的电话。电话先是响了两声就挂断了。然后很快再一次拨了过来。

MC知道对方一定看到了自己杰作，她接起来，听见韩主旻先生在电话里叹了一口气。

“所以我可以认为，在我的所有作品里，你最满意这一张吗？”韩主旻这么问。

MC忍不住笑出声，“我都很喜欢。”

韩主旻换了话题，说：“那么今晚我是否有幸邀请你共进晚餐？”他说了国内一个著名的岛的名称。

“咦，今天是什么特别的日子吗？”MC迅速翻阅脑内的日历。

“不是，只是觉得这是最合适的选择。”

MC当然说好。在感情中韩主旻，时常有出乎旁人意料的感性与浪漫。

她还在回味通讯录这件事，忍不住问：“刚刚你是惊讶到挂掉了电话吗？”

“对，我一边看文件一边用语音指示让手机给你打电话，抬头一眼看到那张照片，刚好办公室有别人，我就挂了。”

MC刚想笑，却意识到对方说的是“用语音指示给你打电话”，她难以置信地问到：“等等，所以，你是在下属面前……”

她还在组织语言，却听见韩主旻先生非常波澜不惊地回答到：“对，告诉我的手机，打电话给我最可爱的小公主。”

MC沉默了。

韩主旻的声音里有明显的笑意，他说：“我最可爱的小公主还是这么害羞。”

“你的下属现在还在你的办公室吗？”MC无力地问。

“对。是那个生活秘书。你见过的。”韩主旻回答。

MC总算知道，为什么每次去C&R，除了济希之外的其他的秘书看她的眼神都带着一点特别的意味了。

 

韩主旻在这座著名的旅游观光岛上也有置业。这一片只属于业主的私人海滩，望出去并没有游客的打扰。在海滩上玩耍的兄弟和一只拉布拉多犬应该他们的某一户邻居。

入夜后，落地窗外的海面有白色的浪花翻涌，天空中有一颗非常明亮的红色星辰。

屋内只留了一盏落地灯，MC看着坐在沙发另一边，端着红酒杯的韩主旻，暖色的灯光给他镶上了一圈光晕。他的衬衫如同往常解开了一半的纽扣，袖口挽到手肘。这是放松的，慵懒的，性感的韩主旻先生。

MC想起了那张自拍，问：“后来你把那张照片换掉了吗？”

韩主旻看过来，凝视着她的眼睛：“嗯。你介意吗？”

“不，当然不啦，我的目的已经达到了。”

韩主旻挑了一下眉毛：“达到了？”他把空了的红酒杯放在茶几上，倾身将MC拥入怀中。单薄的衣衫不能阻碍体温的传递。

他低头吻上了MC的唇。那是一个热烈而绵长的吻，柔软又火热的舌深入与纠缠。让心跳加速的，并不是只是酒精。

亲吻的时候，他们的世界里只有对方。

一吻结束，他们能从彼此的眼睛里读出欲望。

她听见他说：“选了那张照片，如果不是因为你格外喜欢，那么就是在告诉我，你和我一样很想念照片里的记忆了。”

MC瞪大了眼睛，还没等她反驳，韩主旻便在她耳边说：“法罗群岛太远了，不过我会让你感受到一样的激情的。相信我。”他的呼吸让她觉得自己的耳朵变得滚烫。

韩主旻先生从来都是言出必行的人，这次也不例外。

清晨的海真的很美，迷迷糊糊之间，缩在韩主旻怀里的MC这么想。

 

MC又有了一只新手机。同型号同一款。碎了的屏幕虽然可以保修，但是更换屏幕需要时间。于是韩主旻先生不由分说地给她买了新的，并且帮她转存和设置好了一切内容。

某一天，MC突然发现，她通讯录里的韩理事又回来了，只是换了一张照片。照片里的韩理事也是一丝不苟地穿着三件套西装，看着却比现在要青涩一些。

对于他的询问，他回答到：“那是我刚当上理事时候，人事请摄影师拍的照片。后来选了另一张用在工作证上，所以这张只有你我和当时的摄影师看过。”

MC仔细打量着照片。

韩主旻将MC嘴角的弧度收入眼底，说：“你果然喜欢。”

MC抬头看他，他认真地说：“最近读了一本书，上面谈到许多人都会有特殊的癖好，譬如制服控。还有一些人喜欢角色扮演，譬如扮演上司和下属会让他们感到兴奋。”

MC一开始还认真地听，然而当“制服控”，“角色扮演”，“兴奋”这样的字眼依次落入她的耳中的时候，她觉得脑内简直一声惊雷，整张脸迅速烧了起来。

“我我我，不是的，我没有。真的真的真的，没有！”她简直不知道如何解释。

她看见韩主旻带着戏谑的笑容，他说：“我开玩笑的。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊，都怪手机！”尴尬又羞赧的MC几乎要对着天花板咆哮，她找不到别的理由来掩饰心中的情绪，只好把责任怪在手机身上。可是手机又有什么错呢。

两颊通红的MC由衷地担心会被误解，虽然她不能说她的个人趣味完全没有受到自己偏好的影响。她更担心的是另一种误解，她努力解释到：“主旻，我……我喜欢，你的每一个样子。”

韩主旻先生的笑容非常温柔。他说：“我知道。因为我也是。喜欢每一个你。”


End file.
